James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 7.
Here is part seven of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(back at the palace, Merlin is sitting in his chair, thinking for a moment) *Merlin: Emily? Oh, confound it. What's the matter? *Emily: Dr. Neo Cortex has done something terrible. *Merlin: There, there, Emily. We'll set things right and don't worry. *Narrator: Underneath the ground, Thomas, Boots, and Wilbur were asleep until Boots handed over Thomas the magic lamp. *Thomas: Oh wow! Wait. There's a letter on this lamp. I think this says: Danger. Do not rub. Or else. Oh, well, I'd better rub it, I suppose. (rubs the magic lamp, and as if by magic, a blue moose named Lumpy pops out and bows down) *Lumpy: Hello. I am Lumpy. And I am a blue moose genie. Are you Thomas, Wilbur, and Boots? *Thomas: Yes. *Lumpy: And this calls for a song, so let me sing it for you. Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, You got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, Some heavy ammunition in your camp, You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, And I'll say. Mister Thomasladdin, sir, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me, Oh yeah. Mister Thomasladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job, you big nabob, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend like me, You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! *Thomas: I presume you'll grant me any three wishes you want. *Lumpy: Yes, and let's get out of this cave right now. (Thomas, Boots, and Lumpy hop on board Wilbur, who takes off out of the cave, making a warp pipe, and taking them to a far away jungle) *Narrator: So after escaping the cave, Thomas, his old friend, Boots, and his new friends, Wilbur and Lumpy, arrived at a jungle. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof